Bail`s life
At the age of 5 Bail Bactapack was a force sensitive child who was very strong in the force. When he turned 6 his home on Naboo was but a Jedi found him and took him to safety to go to Coruscant. At the age of 19 Bail became full Jedi. This is the story of bails life as a Jedi. "I would like to see you in my chambers bail." Said the jedi who saved years ago. "Yes master." Bail replied. "Sit down Bail, you've passed your training, I thought this is the perfect time to talk to you about the attack on your village years ago. We were tracking an unknown vessel heading for Naboo and than we got the word that Naboo was.under attack by Darth Zannah, a powerful sith assassin who still lives today. I found you helplessly in the rubble strong in the force and brought you here to the temple to begin training as a Jedi. You may go now Bail, I just thought you should know this." Said Satele. "Thanks for letting me know what really happened Master, it has been bothering me for far to long." Said bail. Bail bowed to his master and exited the room. After exiting the room bail gets a holocall from the council to go to KORRIBAN. "Bail, Korriban has lowered its defences for the night, if we strike, it's now. I want you on that shuttle Bail." Said Caiden. "Yes Master Caiden! Proceeding to the shuttle now!" Said bail. "May the force be with you Bail." Said Caiden. "May the force be with you Master Caiden." On the shuttle Bail spots a young female Jedi and he looks away from her. "Shuttle is landing, prepare for extreme chaos!" Said the pilot. They all got off of the shuttle into a war zone. The 4 Jedi ignited their lightsabers and starting slashing enemy after enemy. "How fortunate you arrived, I've been looking forward to this!" Said Overseer Prithor. "GIVE IT UP PRITHOR! YOU CAN'T WIN!" Yelled Emmalen. "I already have Jedi." Said Prithor. They charged slashing their lightsabers.clashing every now and than until Prithor fell. "Jedi scum, you'll never take Korriban......" said Prithor with his last words. The 4 Jedi proceeded to the Dark Council Chambers where a Dark Council Member was waiting for them. "Greetings Jedi. You're late if you're looking for the entire dark council." Said Ravage. "Lay down your weapon! This doesn't need to get messy!" Said Bail. "Of course it does." Said Ravage. The 4 charged at ravage until ravage fell. "Curse you Jedi......" said ravage with his dying breath. "This is Jedi Knight Zintoke to Master Satele. We've secured Korriban and are now proceeding back to the shuttle acknowledge?" Said Zintoke. "Acknowledged." Said Satele. After they got back to Coruscant Emmalen wanted to speak to bail privately. "I noticed how you were looking at me Bail. Never seen a female before?" Said Emmalen. "Well hmmmm I uhhh well.ummm" said bail. Emmalen laughed. "Nervous?" Asked Emmalen. "A bit." Said Bail. Emmalen laughed again. "Its fine I think I like you to." Said Emmalen. "Really?" Asked bail. "Maybe a little." Said Emmalen. Bail grinned. At that moment bail heard the explosions he could tell Emmalen did to. The two charged to the temple entrance overlook to see the sith empire invading theme temple. The two gasped in unbelief of what was happening. The two rushed to the main tower and used the temple intercom. "This is Bail Bactapack, all remaining live Jedi! Get to the evacuation shuttles!" Said bail over the intercom. The two rushed to an evacuation shuttle headed for Tython. When they landed Emmalen made a request to bail. "Cantina, 45 minutes." Said Emmalen. "Ok..." said Bail unaware of what was going on. minutes later "How did you end up a Jedi?" Asked Emmalen. "Ahh village got attacked Master Satele found out I was force sensitive took me to Coruscant and I began my training, you?" Asked Bail. "Well I was a little pickpocket until 4. Tried to pickpocket a Jedi. Didn't turn out so well. Found out I was force sensitive took me to Coruscant like you." Said Emmalen. "Pick pocketing a Jedi. Bad mistake." Said bail. They both laughed. "We shouldn't be doing this Bail but I can't help it I like you. Actually I think I'm beyond like by now." Said Emmalen. "I am to." Said bail. At that time the new arrivals landed and the atonement out to greet the new arrivals. After that they went back into the temple. "I still can't.believe what they did on Coruscant,how did they get past our defences?" Asked Bail. "Probably brought whole fleets with them." Said Emmalen. "Probably." Replied Bail. "€500 says we can't this time without something happening." Said Emmalen. The two started to kiss but sure enough an alarm went off before they could. "Knew it." Said Emmalen. "Never fails." Replied Bail. The two rushed out to see flesh raiders attacking the training grounds. "Get inside masters and learners! We got this!" Yelled Relnex. The two ran back inside. "I'm going out to help them." Said Bail. "You aren't serious." Said Emmalen. "I am." Replied Bail. "But you'll.." bail cut her off. "Maybe, but it's my duty to help. Stay inside keep the learners and masters safe." Said bail. "Bail before you go, I...." Bail cut her off again. "Lets make it quick!".Said bail. The two kissed and bail charged off to battle. Bail started slashing flesh raider after flesh raider until he got tired. Than bail got surrounded. "Well this is it. Goodbye cruel....." said bail after being shot. Emmalen felt his death in the force and walked to private to cry. After the flesh raiders were defeated Emmalen went to bails death site. "Bail, you shouldn't have helped but you did knowing that it was your duty. I loved you Bail. Goodbye, friend." Said Emmalen. {1 hour later} "Even tough he died helping he saved lives just like so many others that died did. We owe those lot our thanks and lives." Said master Satele before sending the Coffins down. The People left the room to continue their businesses. BAIL TOOK IN A FAST LOUD BREATH. CHAPTER 2: TOTAL EXTERMINATION Bail used the force get out of the Coffin quietly and got out and ran to Emmalen`'s room right off. Bail felt her in an emotional mess so just left her alone. Bail heard her coming out of the room and Bail hid in a crate of ammo that was going to Emmalen's Mission planet.When the shuttle landed bail ran to a mountain to watch the 4 Jedi down there. Suddenly the 4 got surrounded and they started slashing but a blaster was being at Emmalen`'s back but bail used force crush on him. Emmalen looked up to see a hooded figure but he ran knowing he had been seen. "Something seems familiar about him." Said Emmalen. "What?" Asked Zintoke. "Nothing." Said Emmalen. Suddenly the 5 saw a starship above the planet releasing fire into the atmosphere of the planet, setting everything on fire. The 5 PUT their masks on to survive the blazing atmosphere. "Oh my gosh." Said the jedi knight Emmalen. "This is DARTH Angral broadcasting to this planet, enjoy death." Said Angral. The fire in the atmosphere had faded so the 5 removed their masks able to breathe again. Emmalen had felt Bail's presence in the force and contacted him. "Come out I know you're alive." Said Emmalen. "Dang it." Said bail. The 5 made a camp out of their supplies. "There's only 4." Said Marrks. "I can share." Said Emmalen. The 5 went into their tents for the night. "This is unbelievable." Said bail. "It is." Replied Emmalen. "After all of the people we've helped this is what we get, THIS IS OUR REWARD FOR SAVING THE GALAXY WELL IT ISN'T FAIR!" Yelled Bail. Bail dropped his head into his hands certain he had startled Emmalen. Emmalen put her arm around bails shoulder and laid her head on him. "I'm sorry Emmalen but this, I didn't expect it to end like this." Said Bail. At the moment the 5 heard the voice of a republic trooper looking for survivors. "OVER HERE!" The 5 yelled at once. The 5 were rescued and returned to Coruscant for hydration and food. CHAPTER 3: THE EMPORER "Bail, you Emmalen Zintoke Marrks and Vingoll are being deployed to Dromund Kaas, the Emporer is weakened." Said Satele.Bail went to the room of his team. "This is it, prepare your things, we're headed to Dromund Kaas the Emporer is weakened." Said bail. The 5 gathered their things and boarded a stolen imperial shuttle to go to Dromund Kaas. When the 5 landed on Kaas bail gave out the orders. "Vingoll, guard the door behind me, Marrks frontline with Zintoke, and Emmalen, guard the shuttle." Commanded Bail. "I'm here anyone read? Vingoll keep an eye out." Said bail. "Yes sir!" Replied Vingoll in acknowledgement. "I felt you were coming, Jedi" said the Emporer. "GIVE UP! YOU CANNOT WIN!" Said Bail. The 2 clashed their lightsabers together every here and there. "Had enough yet?" Asked the Emporer. "Not nearly" said bail. "THAN DIE!" Said the Emporer. "I've. Had ENOUGH!" Said Bail as he pulled a pillar spike down on the Emporer killing him. "This is Bail, return to the ship, we're done here the Emporer is dead." Said bail. After the 5 returned to the ship bail contacted satele. "Master Satele the Emporer is dead repeat the Emporer is dead!" Said Bail. "Good job bail you've saved many lives today." Replied Satele. The 5 returned to Coruscant to a ceremony. "Bail with your actions, you have been granted the rank of master. No other Jedi I know could have pulled that off congratulations." Said Satele concluding the ceremony. "Congratulations sir." Said Vingoll. "You earned it." Said Marrks. "Good job." Said Zintoke. "Congratulations master, you've earned it!" Said Emmalen. CHAPTER 4: KUAT DRIVE YARDS "Don't mind the malfunctioning terminal that's my cover." Said the deeply implemented republic agent. "How can I be of assistance?" Asked Bail. "The empire is pplanning an attack on Kuat Drive Yards, but be alert, the Emporers Wrath herself is going." Said the agent. "Understood." Said Bail. Bail and his team boarded a shuttle to KDY and landed in the hangar. "Here they come sir!" Said Vingoll. "Lock and load!" Said the gunslinger Byron. There was so much shooting the hangar smelled like sweat and smoke. "I'm out." Said Vingoll. "Here." Said Byron as he threw Vingoll some ammo. "Thanks." Said Vingoll. "Anytime." Said Byron. "Come on NEED to seal this hangar." Said bail. "Oh come ON a stealth team, really?" Said Marrks. The Sith and Jedi clashed their sabers while the commando and gunslinger take care of the infantry. "Now to secure this hangar and use the elevator." Said Bail. Vingoll released a few rounds into LOAD-LIFTER BN-59. "I gotcha covered sir." Said Vingoll. "Good Vingoll now let's get to the command platform." Said Bail. The 4used the elevator and used it to the command platform. "Ummm sorry wrong floor maybe we could go to our correct floor?" Said Bail full of enthusiasm and sarcasm. "You aren't going anywhere" said Wrath. The 7 readers their weapons for attack. "HUSBAND ATTACK WITH ME!" Commanded wrath. "Yes my love!" Replied Malavi. The wrath and the jedi clashed their sabers while the commando and gunslinger take Malavi Quinn. "My love......I failed you....." Said Malavi Quinn on his dying breath. "You'll regret that DEARLY!" Wrath said as she threw one of her lightsabers in Byron. Bail delivered a fatal blow to Wrath sending her down. "Your emotions killed you." Bail said before he stabbed her again. "Byron you with us still?" Asked Vingoll. "Honor to the end......." Said Byron with his dying breath. Vingoll walked over to Wrath's body and shot it 5 times. "She's dead sir." Said Vingoll. "No kidding Sherlock?" Said Bail. Bail picked up byrons body. "Lets go." Bail said. The 3 returned to the shuttle and went straight for Tython. CHAPTER 5: THE FALSE EMPORER "Sir the shuttle is ready!" Excellent, guys board the shuttle!" Commanded Bail. The 3 boarded the shuttle flew it to Malgus' station and got off. "Wow this place is sooo romantic, how sweet of you it's dark and gray, just what all women like." Said Emmalen. "Please don't remind me of that night when we found that imperial outpost on Tython when we had the ceremony please don't." Said Bail. "You bet'cha boss." Said Emmalen. "Enemies approaching" Said Daaviik. "We'll talk about this later." Said Bail. "Fine." Said Emmalen. The 3 killed the enemies in no time at all. "Throw down your weapons and maybe you'll" then the mercenary spotted Daaviik. "Oh you've got to be kidding me, I thought I killed you on Alderaan." Said the mercenary. "I'M GONNA MURDER YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID YOU BIG FAT UGLY UMMM GOROG!" Said Daaviik. Daaviik shot him so fast he didn't know how he died. "Wow just wooow." Said Bail. "Long history long story short he shot a friend of mine, through me right in the gut." Said Daaviik. "Ouch" Said Emmalen. The 3 proceeded to an ambush in the next room. "I got the war droids if you 2 can take the soldiers." Said Daaviik. "You got it." Said Bail. The 3 charged slashing their enemies while the vanguard stayed back and took care of the war droids. "Finished here, proceed." Said Bail. They proceeded to a big room where a orange robot came up. "Stop where you are I've calculated my shots, the first will cripple you and the next one will splatter your slipperly Components onto the floor." Said HK-47. "This doesn't have to get messy." Said Daaviik. "Wrong, I've calculated every possible outcome they all end in violence." Said HK. "Your series is flawed" said Bail. "INTERJECTION MY FRIEND! MY SERIES IS MORE SUPERIOR!" Said HK. "More superior to what? A wamp rat?" Asked Bail. "In a way yes now. Die." Said HK. Bail delivered a Sunderrung Strike to HK killing him and proceeded to the throne room. "Welcome to my throne room, so much history, so many glory days that passed us by." Said Malgus. "Surrender!" Daaviik said! "Kneel" Malgus said as he shot lightning at them. The 3 got up. "Die or defeat me, either way, the empire is reborn!" Said Malgus as he pushed the 3. "Daaviik and Emmalen are out cold." Said Bail to himself. Bail charged saber dueling with Malgus. Malgus pushed bail and force grabbed Emmalen and held her over the bottomless Pitt. "Nono Jedi or she dies." Said malgus. All of a sudden Malays got pushed and bail grabbed Emmalen and set her down. "Who are you?" Asked Malgus. "An old friend." Replied Revan.Bail and revan together dueled Malgus until he fell. "This station will burn......and with it........your republic." Said Malgus. "Thanks whoever.you-" Bail saw he was no longer in the room. Bail picked up Daaviik and Emmalen and returned them to the shuttle. On the shuttle Emmalen woke up. "Where are we going?" Asked Emmalen. "Back we won Malgus is dead." Replied Bail. "No more romantic ship?" Asked Emmalen. "I didn't intend to find imperial outpost on Tython either y'know it surprised me to." Said Bail. Emmalen nodded. The shuttle landed landed on Tython and the 3 boarded the shuttle and returned to their team barracks. CHAPTER 6: INITIATION "SIR THE SHIP CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE OF THIS!" Said the republic captain. "Make sure we stay together for a little longer!" Said Bail. "Yadira, board the brentaal star and protect the general! We have.to go!" Said Emmalen. Yadira left got in a shuttle and boarded the brentaal star. "Jumping to light speed." Said the Captain. "Sir engines are damaged were out of light speed and landing on this planet." Said the captain. Bail Nodded."another sandbox?" Said Emmalen. "GAH! ITS FREEZING SAND!" Said Bail. "No kidding." Said Emmalen. "Who's that?" Asked Bail. "HEY! MIND GIVING US A HAND!" Yelled Emmalen. The person walked to the 2 and knocked them out and took them to his base put Emmalen in a cage and took bail to initiation. "Rise my apprentice." Said the sith. "Yes master." Bail said as he got up. "Lets get you to learn how to rage." Said the sith. Bail was taken to a training simulation. Bail drew his lightsaber and destroyed the training droids and bowed to his master. "Very Good." Said the sith. Bail was taken to Emmalen`'s cell and was told to torture her. "Torture her any way you see fit, have fun." Said.the sith. "Bail, please I know you're.still in there!" Said Emmalen. "Who The HECK is Bail?" Asked Bail. "Oh no no no no no NO!" Cried Emmalen. Bail presses a button which starts severe pain on Emmalen. Bail kneels to his master. "Rise, go to Tython and destroy the Jedi council!" Commanded the sith. "As you wish." Said Bail. Bail looked at Emmalen and saw her crying and than remembered himself. "Bad news master, I think she's getting free!" Said Bail. The Sith turned his back to bail to check on Emmalen and bail stabbed the sith and opened Emmalen`'s cell and let her free. "Bail?" Asked Emmalen. "Who?" Asked Bail. Emmalen felt.sad.the 2 escaped the compound and returned to their repaired republic ship. In Bail's chambers he was meditating deep into the lightside. Emmalen walks in. Bail is on the ground like he's dead because he is deep in the force. "Bail? Bail? BAIL?" Cried Emmalen. Bail.woke up aware of who he was. "Bail?" Asked Emmalen. "I think,I know my own name." Said Bail. The ship set course for Tython for them all to get some rest. CHAPTER 7: CARBINITE FREEZING "Bail, I've been thinking about us." said Emmalen. "What about?" asked Bail. "Well yesterday you were a SITH and you tortured me." said Emmalen. "Not my fault." said Bail. "I know, but you killed the Emperor's Wrath and killed Darth Malgus and became a sith for a short period." said Emmalen stating a point. "You do have a point." stated Bail. Vingoll and Daaviik entered the room. "Sir, we're being deployed to Geonosis." Said Vingoll. "Geonosis? what does the Republic and Empire want there?" Asked Bail. "Some kind of super crystal that can supply an infinite amount of power, we weren't told everything we need to go to Briefing." said Daaviik. the 4 proceeded to the briefing room. "Ah you've arrived, lets begin the briefing. 9 hours ago Republic and Empire found some kind of power crystal creating sith demons of some sort attacking both Empire and Republic, we think we might be able to establish a short alliance with the Empire to destroy this crystal, any questions? No? than lets get ready." Said Satele. They all flew over to Geonosis where they met an imperial strike team which Darth Marr was leading. Satele and Marr drew their lightsabers at each other. "What do you want Jedi?" asked Darth Marr. "An Alliance to stop this crystal." said Satele. "You want it dead to, why killing your soldiers to?" asked Marr. "You could say that." said Satele. "Fine a short alliance, for now Jedi." said Darth Marr. The to teams moved into a small group of warriors after the crystal. "There it is." said Satele. "My eyes are fine Jedi." said Marr. "Bail, Emmalen, stay back!" said Satele. To late they were already in carbinite. The alliance destroyed the crystal but Bail and Emmalen were frozen in place. "Well be back for you." said Satele. 3 days later The Republic returned to Geonosis to unfreeze Bail and Emmalen. "Commence defrost." said Satele. the troopers defrosted Bail and Emmalen and took them to Tython. Bail and Emmalen woke up in Hospital beds. "What happened?" asked Bail. "I feel like my head was used as a chew toy for a rancor." said Emmalen.They got out of their Hospital beds and went to their quarters to meditate. Months after these events Vingoll went missing. A rescue was launched. Vingoll was dead. Marrk and Zintoke were also dead. Emmalen and Bail died in action. The second battle of Coruscant. So ends the story of Bail Bactapack. THE END Directed by: Bail Bactapack Written by: Bail Bactapack Story by: Bail Bactapack 2014 cwacharacterwiki page. Founded by Wuher Moseisley. If I find this story being sold for money I will report and sue that person for stealing/copyright for money. SPECIAL THANKS TO WUHER MOSEISLEY. IF HE DIDN'T MAKE THIS WEBSITE THIS STORY WOULD NOT EXIST OR BE POSSIBLE. THANK YOU WUHER MOSEISLEY. "There is no emotion, there is peace, There is no passion, there is serenity, There is no Chaos, there is harmony, There is no death, there is the force, The Jedi code will guide me." Category:Male Characters Category:Jedi Category:Force Sensitive Category:Humans Category:Human Characters Category:Human